robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Syor
The Syor are an intelligent species with advanced technology based on synthetic biology. They inhabit aquatic environments and are reminiscent of earth fish. Sections of their skin host a symbiotic virus allowing them to manipulate DNA. Appearance Syor commonly appear as humanoids with grey skin similar to Earth Delphinidae, large webbed hands and feet, and a flat face connected directly to the torso with large forward facing eyes spaced far apart, a set of nose slits at the same height as the eyes and a wide mouth with bony jaws and many small teeth. They have blue sections of skin consisting of markings along their limbs and torso and, palms of their hand and feet, they are unique to an individual and emit slight ultraviolet light. During incubation they can be assigned a specialist role and edited to perform it best. Due to their ability to manipulate their own DNA they can edit their own appearance but rarely see a need to do so. Anatomy Syor vascular and respiratory system is similar to Earth Channichthyidae having multiple large hearts, veins and no red blood cells, dissolving oxygen into the blood directly instead using large gills on the full length of their back. The brain has a large Neocortex but because of their vascular system its neurons are spaced further apart making them slow and less intelligent than expected, also it is capable of resting one half of the brain at a time having the other half awake to maintain buoyancy and watch it's surroundings. The eyes are large and distinguish a large section of the EM spectrum shifted into ultraviolet compared to Earth Homo sapiens. The blue markings on the skin host their mutualist symbiont virus called Sy. They can direct their Sy to invade an organic's dna and adjust it to their wish, using stem-cells to add new material and commonly cooperating for larger tasks. Syor reproductive organs mature at a late age, after finding a mate roles are assigned, the female role adjusts to grow roe and after it's development sticks their roe to their mate or another host after which the male inseminates it, if no mate could be found the female can inseminate their own roe. At the end of its lifespan Syor develop cancer and tumors in their brain and heart kill them within months, leaving their body to be consumed by their kin, it is irreversible by their genetic manipulation and they have accepted it as the way of life. Culture Prehistorically Syor always live in groups and feel helpless without their kin, hunting in groups and capturing larger prey for sustenance and tools forged from bone. Later they learned to control their symbiont Sy to develop advanced biologically based technologies. On their origin planet metals are completely unavailable to them causing them to be naturally doubting and fearing its strange properties. With the power to adjust lifeforms around them they started to revere life religiously, ceasing all conflicts for peace so no life would get lost. 'Government' Syor are ruled by a council of candidates selected to rule as their sole life purpose, when they developed the technology these candidates were merged to form a sole stationary ruling structure called the Augur consisting of multiple Syor minds, relying on others for basic needs. As they do not have possessions and all see each other as equals they have no need for a justice system, instead all errors are contributed to genetic defects and are removed. 'Homeworld' Syor currently live at Syora a large biological space station orbiting a young star housing millions of their species, it's sustained by photosynthesis and mining nearby asteroid belts for water and methane. Syora was created quickly when their planet Svuhe was going to be seized by an alien civilization, it was created in cooperation of the entire species from all biomass on the planet collected, leaving no trace. This draining feat exhausted many Syor, killing them and, decimated their population. Religion All Syor follow the way of life and the Augur, chosen by life itself to rule and preach life's will. The way life dictates all life must be preserved and its adversaries abolished. Syor see natural death caused by cell corruption as the will of life and recycle bodies for other life. 'Life' During incubation in special incubation rooms they receive their Sy symbionts, when the body is developed enough their markings can be read through the semitransparent roe and have their function divined based on them by the Augur. After hatching they are taught to perform their function and accelerated their growth using stem cells. A Syor day consists of performing their function for approx 340 mins then spare time of 340 mins and resting of 340 mins, a day lasts 17 hours total. Syor functions range from material collector or system maintainer to entertainer or doctor. In their free time Syor appreciate listening to augur preachings, eating, and REM-sleep; often together in groups. The resting consists of two sleep cycles of deep sleep and light sleep. When their life is diagnosed as ending by a doctor Syor say goodbye to their kin and travel to the Augur to be "reclaimed to the living", doing nothing but praying and maintaining the Augur in their final days. Upon death their flesh is recycled and turned into nutrients again. Technology Due to metals being completely unavailable on their origin planet their technology relies on their symbiont, it allows them to modify other lifeforms and engineer them to the Syor's purposes. Syor technology is very advanced having developed space travel and advanced neurological applications. Due to their peaceful nature Syor do not develop weapons and avoid conflicts. Trivia * Their design originates from the idea to make a species evolve to advanced technology in an aquatic environment with no reachable surface, limiting their use of metals or most solid compounds. * Their name was derived from a combination of the first two letters of synthetic or symbiotic and organic. Category:Sentient Species Category:Species